


【警探組】強制治療

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	【警探組】強制治療

這是100fo 點文   
【警探組】

互換身分AU

＊私設：康納三兄弟皆為底特律警局不同部門

三人皆有精神病症　康納（51）:幽閉恐懼症及恐慌症

康納（60）:嚴重暴力傾向與躁鬱症

康納（900）: 潔癖及強迫症

漢克:為現在高級警用仿生人HK800

稍微改了一下遊戲內劇情

請小心食用

大家都有病系列

不要再逼我開坑了

(死掉

\--------------------------------------------------

天空下著細細小小的雪，風並不大，甚至幾乎無風，那白花花的雪片打在窗上沒有發出聲響，眼前的他仍然踏著往上的階梯，腳步平穩沒有停頓，似乎不覺得疲憊，以人類來說他的體力算不錯了，他評價道。  
仿生人從後頭看著他，背脊挺直，微捲的棕色短髮服貼於腦後，有些垂在耳後及額前稍嫌可愛，髮梢上還沾著些許未融化的雪花，他忍至想將它拍掉的衝動。  
年輕的警探穿著黑色的羊呢大衣，雙手插於口袋，腰身服貼，顯得身材高窕卻又不至於太過纖細，具有爆發力的漂亮腿型被好好的包裹在剪裁合身的西裝褲中。

分析系統擅自的掃瞄眼前的人──康納、29歲，底特律警局精神罪犯特別小組組長。  
沒有姓氏，即使自己現在是最高級的警用仿生人，加載了全底特律，又或著說全美國人的臉部辨認系統仍然無法查到他的姓氏，先不說他年紀輕輕就擔任了特別小組的隊長，他的背景身分更是層謎，這讓他無法相信他只是個警察，但礙於身分，他不會過問。

直到爬到了第56層眼前的人類才終於扶著欄杆喘氣，其實在前面的樓層他就已經感覺到人類的不堪負荷，他沒有出手幫助，僅僅只是負著手配合著他的前進速度，始終站在他後面兩到三格的階梯，而他們的目的地是70樓，介於效率及時間，他終於開口。  
「康納警探，我建議還是搭電梯比較符合效率。」他的社交模組真誠的建議他。  
他看到康納抬頭瞪了他一眼，琥珀色的眼睛跟他的髮色稍像，「我死都不搭那種窄小的運輸工具，你想殺了我嗎。」  
哦，對了，他的康納警探有著幽閉恐懼症及恐慌症。

「那你可以命令我幫助你上樓？」HK800駝著背脊，微微靠在一旁的牆邊，額角的燈圈流轉著藍光，他把負在後頭的手抱在胸前，微微挑著眉看向明明已經扶著膝蓋喘氣的人類。  
「幫助？」他的聲音沙啞，甚至在小小的樓梯間有著回音，口氣帶著譏諷，「難道要你抱我嗎？」  
在他的話音一落，他後頭的仿生人就毫不客氣的拉住了他大衣的後頸，將他一整個提抱起來，就像是沙袋一樣的扛在肩上。  
「你在做什麼！放我下來！漢克！」  
「抱你上樓。」仿生人踏著幾乎與方才沒有什麼改變的速度繼續往上攀去，無視著康納在他的後頭亂叫及拉扯他的衣服。「這是為了您平常掛在口邊的效率，警探。」  
康納頓時聳拉下來，他任由漢克將他帶到了70樓，在出門前漢克將警探從肩上放下，他看著人類不適的摸了摸受壓許久的腹部，然後整了整領帶。  
「你嗑的我痛死了。」他漂亮的臉微微皺起，隨手拿出了菸叼在嘴中，正要拿出打火機點起時，被一旁的仿生人拿走了打火機。  
「這裡禁菸，警探。」  
「嘖，去你的仿生人。」

康納推開了樓梯間的安全門，外頭是一群一群的警察荷槍實彈，他們或蹲或站，唯一相同的點是對著那落地窗外的天台，外頭有個精神異常的人類狹持幼童站在陽台邊，搖搖欲墜，他主張仿生人搶了他原本保母的工作而做出這件事情。

「你終於來了康納，又爬樓梯嗎。」一旁原本在看著直升機外放畫面的男人聽到了隊員的報告而走上前。「談判專家？」  
那人跟他康納長得相同的臉，不過相比起康納的僵硬面容顯得較多的細部表情，從他的小動作看得出來他的情緒焦躁。「你再不來我就想直接連那人質一起崩了。」  
「900沒跟你一起來？」康納看著對方遞來的文件翻閱了起來，無視了他後頭的話。  
「那傢伙下雪天幾乎不出勤的你忘啦。」他將康納叼在口中的菸拿走，逕自點了起來，吸了一大口，然後將口中的煙吐在後頭的仿生人臉上，滿臉挑釁。「你還跟在他身邊啊，塑料。」  
仿生人的系統提醒他原本應該要先做四周蒐證及些許資料的，但他正大光明的站在他的上司邊偷懶，這仿生人秉持著他沒說我就不做的信條心安理得。  
對於另個人類的挑釁他沒有太過在意。  
系統擅自掃描與他上司九分相像的面孔——康納、29歲，底特律警局特攻小組隊長。  
一樣沒有姓氏，名字與他的上司一樣，連他口中的900是底特律警局有名的病症三兄弟，因為名字上稱呼麻煩，幾乎大家都會以他的警員編碼後頭的60稱呼他，900亦同。  
60有明顯的暴力傾向，甚至是可以強制就醫的地步，但他的兄弟們是可以好好安撫他那突然發病的脾氣，所以到目前為止並沒有捅出太多的簍子。  
仿生人對於60的挑釁沒有太多的反應，淺藍色的眸子甚至沒有移開康納的髮旋。  
「我先四處看看，漢克你搜集到了什麼資料跟我報告。」康納看完了手中的報告後他從他雙胞胎弟弟的口中拿回了他的煙，咬入了口中，丟下了一句。「這裡禁菸。」逕自走到其他房間檢查。  
「哼，仿生人警探。」他用鼻子哼出了聲，60抱著胸視線沒有移開他的兄長，「真不知道你分給他搭檔有什麼用處，別破壞現場。」  
漢克看著人類轉身離開，他的系統在次提醒他在四周蒐集相關情報，但他他媽並不想做，仿生人看了看外頭顯得歇斯底里的人類，他像是酗酒過量的人，在陽台邊搖搖晃晃，有可能一個腿軟他與人質就會往後掉入深淵。  
漢克分析，現在任務成功率為56%，如果他看到自己會更加下降吧。

「漢克。」他的音頻接收器聽到了他的最優先級正在叫喚他，他有些不甘願的起身走到人類的身邊。  
人類蹲在仿生人停機的機體旁，似乎在這檢視了一段時間，康納示意漢克到他身邊。  
「操，我不要。」漢克頓時知道對方要做些什麼，他露出了厭惡的表情，但他的機體無法拒絕他而慢慢走近人類身邊。  
康納抬眼看了杵在一旁做著無意義抵抗的仿生人，他走上前，用著命令的口氣，「張開。」  
漢克頓時覺得這什麼操他媽的奇怪情節，一定是這小心眼的人類還在記恨他抱他上樓梯的事情。

他認命的張嘴，仿生人精密的接收器感受到人類微涼的手指深入並輕輕觸碰他的舌尖，系統開始分析他手指上的藍血型號，但人類的手欲要收回時，仿生人猝不及防的抓住了他的手腕，用著極其露骨及挑逗的方式舔弄著那冰涼帶點薄荷菸味的手指。  
「漢克！」康納幾乎是驚叫出聲，他感覺那舌頭像是狡猾的蛇，在他指尖繞轉，連同指甲縫都不放過的舔弄，甚至發出了些許帶著其他意味的水聲，把沾著藍血的手指舔了個乾淨，「漢克！夠了！」  
不知是康納的恫嚇有效還是他終於舔夠了，仿生人才慢悠悠的放開他的手腕，且看上去意猶未竟的砸了砸嘴，「抱歉，檢體量不太夠，檢驗會有問題的。」  
他面不改色的說著胡話，然後報出了系統檢驗出的資料。「型號是AX700，序碼#489-872-345。」  
「你他媽剛剛在做什麼。」似乎聽到康納的叫聲而過來的60很瞪著眼前的仿生人，他看到他與他相似的琥珀色眼睛染上些許血紅，「塑料，我勸你別惹我。」  
他拉著漢克的衣領，將他往自己方向扯了扯，那是他快失去理智的前兆。  
「60，沒事，現在不是吵架的時候。」康納用手帕擦了擦手，然後往外頭看了看，還沒等他們倆個做出什麼反應他就逕自走出去。  
「「康納！」」兩個人同時喊住他但也來不及了。

他們一同見證了康納作為談判專家的手腕，任務成功，犯人及人質都成功帶回。

漢克慢慢的幫康納的左手臂包紮，那是他在天台被犯人射傷的傷口，對於這傷口帶來的疼痛並沒有多余的表情，但漢克感受到康納的身體不自主的顫抖。  
「好了嗎漢克。」他的聲音哆嗦，似乎在忍耐著什麼，他感覺到人類白皙的皮膚上冒出了細密的汗珠，呼吸急促，他忍住了舔去的衝動。  
警用仿生人的系統判斷面前的人類正處於杏仁核功能過度活化的現象，簡而易該是他的警探正處於恐慌症發作的前兆。  
但仿生人的手卻更加放慢動作，他將他的傷口包紮好之後慢條斯理的整理旁邊的醫療箱。  
仿生人開啟了體溫控制，將自己的體溫調整為攝氏37.5度，然後輕輕的抱起年輕的警探。  
「康納，沒事的。」他讓年輕警探坐在自己腿上，不斷的親吻著他脖子，將那細密的汗珠舔去，感受著他緊緊抓著的衣物，及那似乎快要呼吸窘迫的淺快喘息，仿生人的處理器中感到一陣滿足的代碼。「我在這呢。」

「帶我出去，漢克，我不要待在這裡。」他幾乎整個身體趴在了仿生人溫暖的機體上，相對於冒出冷汗而導致體溫極度冰涼的人體，眼前的仿生人就像是火爐般的溫暖。

 

他們正在底特律警局的小休息間內，漢克不知是故意還是刻意地將他帶來這裡，狹窄的空間，僅只有一張床及書桌，是夜間值班人員的休息室，而這狹小的空間極易讓康納感到恐慌，他是被漢克拉進來的，直到回過神時才發現自己在這空間裡，而他也知道那仿生人是故意想讓他發病的。

「漢克，我不要！」人類有點瘋狂的扯著仿生人的領子，而仿生人不在意地讓他拉扯自己的衣物，他熾熱的手掌伸入了警探冒著冷汗的背脊上下撫摸，另隻手不安分的輕捏著他薄薄襯衫下的若隱若現的乳珠。

仿生人用著些微強硬的姿態輕輕吻著眼前人類冰涼的嘴唇，將精密的檢驗器伸入他的口腔，感受著警探口中經常吸食的薄荷菸味。

不同於平常嚴謹及神經質的樣子，現在的康納凌亂著頭髮，衣衫敞開，身體像是小動物般的微微顫抖，指尖抓著他的衣物泛白，有點吃力的迎合著仿生人帶著侵略性的吻。

「警探，這是治療。」漢克在他們接吻的空隙中吐出了他們倆都知道的謊言。

 

他們並不是第一次做這種事，從他開始與他搭檔，在人類發病之後，這仿生人似乎也得了甚麼病症，而後，就像是每次只要人類發病，這仿生人就會像這樣子安慰他，佔有他。

仿生人將與他體型相符而偏大的仿生陰莖擠入了已經擴張好且濕潤又緊緻的後穴中，從中擠出了他剛才在裏頭潤滑的液體，他的光學組件接受到人類不知是因為疼痛還是快感而仰起的漂亮的白皙頸脖，他也忍不住啃咬他的喉結。

 

康納幾乎只能被動地承受仿生人從背後的衝撞，他趴扶在這房間唯一的桌子上，什麼恐慌症的病症幾乎被他的快感打落，他不再顫抖，又或著他現在的顫抖並不是因為恐懼還是什麼幽閉恐懼症，而是因為後頭的仿生人一直將他那熾熱的仿生陰莖狠狠的頂弄他敏感的那一點。

「恩...哈...漢克...快..快點。」

他感覺到仿生人扣緊了他的腰，然後將他的腿拉起，逼得他只能單腳站立撐著自己的身軀，讓他的凶器可以更加深入的搗弄那濕軟又具有吸引力的肉穴。

「警探，您感覺好多了嗎。」人類就著較昏暗的燈光看見那鮮少露出笑容的仿生人嘴角勾起，清藍色的漂亮眼球微微瞇起，似乎滿足的再次用力挺跨進入，讓他身下的人類發出了破碎的呻吟。

「閉嘴...，操你的仿生人。」他嘴上不饒人，即使他前面可憐兮兮的陰莖被仿生人輕握在手中把弄，讓他幾乎泣不成聲。

「了解了，我的警探。」他親吻著他脖子後頭的軟肉，用著牙齒輕啃，讓他的警探在他身下微微顫抖。

 

HK800要他的人類搭檔在這幽閉的空間不在感到恐慌，而是每次都只會想起他，他富有侵略性的吻啃咬著年輕警探已經紅腫的唇，用著舌尖品嘗著他唾液的味道，帶著神經質的健康軀體被他好好地抱在懷裡。

他在他的額頭上輕輕落下一吻，「晚安，康納。」


End file.
